Harry Potter Summer of the 4th Year
by Soccerchick11402
Summary: Girls meet Harry at Quidditch camp
1. Leaving School

"Goodbye you guys," Janel and Molly told their friends. " I will write every single day, I promise," Gary said to Molly," and I don't want you to meet any other wizards at camp." Everyone started laughing because they all knew she liked him too much to go looking for anyone else. After all the hugs everyone found their parents and parted. Molly and Janel looked a lot a like for cousins. They both had green eyes with auburn hair. Janel's eyes had red around the pupil and they looked like they were on fire. They went and found Molly's parents." Hello girls are you ready for Quidditch Camp?" asked Molly's dad. They both looked at each other and started laughing because they have been waiting to go to this camp since forever, "Yes!" In the car Molly and Janel were telling her parents about their year and all the exciting things that had happened. When they asked about Gary she just laughed and said," Oh, nothing." Janel started cracking up because she knew they were more than nothing. Finally when they got to Molly's house they went straight upstairs and listened to their C.Ds." I hate it how we cant have electronics at school." said Janel." You should call your parents and tell them that we made it here alive" said Molly. Molly and Janel's parents were muggles. 


	2. Chaos

Chapter 2: Chaos  
Listen Baby  
Aint no mountain high   
aint no valley low  
aint no river wide enough baby  
"Turn it off!"  
"It is your radio."  
Molly turned and looked at Janel and hit her with her pillow. When Molly's mom came up stairs they were is a serious pillow fight, feathers and all.   
"Girls !" she yelled," I want this cleaned up, you bathed, packed, and full of food. So get to work."  
"How about we clean up the feathers first , I shower while you pack and visa versa then we eat."  
"Ok."  
  
Later when they are Leaving," Mom do you have any more sickles?"  
"No, why don't you ask your cousin if you can borrow some at camp."  
"Ok."  
"Everyone ready to go?" asked Molly's dad.  
"No, wait I need my C.D. player for the plane." said Janel.  
"Honey are you sure they will let them take their owls on the plane?" asked Molly's dad.  
"Yes dear I am sure."  
"Ok I have everything now. Lets lock and load." said Janel.  
"You mean lets rock and roll?" said Molly.  
"Whatever lets just go!"  
  
  
At the Airport...  
"May I see your tickets please?" asked the gate agent.  
"Yea just a moment. Molly where did I put the tickets?"  
"I gave them to Janel." Molly said.  
"Janel where are the tickets?"  
"I gave them to Aunt Mary." Janel said.  
"Mary where did you put the tickets?"  
"I put them in the glove compartment in the car." said Aunt Mary.  
"Oh Shit! Mary go get the tickets out of the car!"  
  
20 minutes later....  
"Here they are." said Molly's mom out of breath.  
"Ok. Here they are sir, sorry for the wait."  
"Quite all right, you may have to run to catch your plane though."  
The color in Molly's dads face drained out until he was as white as a ghost," RUN!" 


	3. Hunt, Chelsea and the 'famous Harry Pott...

Hey guys~

I just wanted to say that this story is being written by two people and we are alternating every other chapter. The first two were written by Soccerchick11402 and this one is written by me, Mirkwoodslady293.

Peace, Love, and Elf Ears~

~Mirkwoodslady293~ 

Chapter 3

Janel and Molly looked around the airport for the terminal 5 and 6/7. It was supposed to be a sercert airplane terminal that would take them to from the airport to camp, and since they had arrived late and had trouble getting their luggage, Janel and molly were sure that they had missed the plain.

"Molly look, there is terminal 5… so right about here should be terminal 5 and 6/7." Janel stepped about and grabbed her luggage that she had set down earlier, she started to walk faster and then disappeared into the wall.

"Okay, here it goes." Molly breathed under her breath. 

Molly looked around the terminal 5 and 6/7, there it was, the plain that was supposed to be taking them to Camp Meigbornood. Molly looked down at her watch.

"Janel lets go, the plain is supposed to be leaving right now!" Molly and Janel ran into terminal and flung their luggage onto their seats.

~2 hours later, 3:00 p.m. in Canterbury, Kent~

Molly and Janel grabbed their luggage out of pile on the ground. 

"Were here, it feels so strange being so far away from home Janel." Molly looked at the camp sadly.

"Yeah, but its going to be great, and then next year one of us might be the captain of our teams." Janel said all of this in a dreamy state.

"Suuuuure Janel, just keep up that momentum and you might become the captain." Molly slapped her hand against Janel's shoulder and picked up her luggage.

"Come on, we have to check in."

As Molly and Janel approached the sign in table they set down their luggage and then looked around. The camp was huge, covering 300 acres of forests and long fields of green grass. In the distance you could see the huge goals in different colors, and flags hanging up from the distant schools in London. The air smelled of leather, wood, straw, and broom polish.

"Hey Janel look, that is Hogwarts flag!" Janel pointed excitedly at the flag.

"Next," the lady said behind the desk and motioned with her hand.

"I need your name and age, please." The lady said again.

"Oh yes, I'm Molly Orr and this is Janel McKensie. I'm 17 years old and Janel is 14." Molly smiled at her and then looked around.

"Oh yes, here we are. You girls are form the United States, well that is quite unusual, we are pleased to have you here." The lady smiled at both of the girls and handed them their papers.

"You will be in house four, and your captain is Oliver Wood. Its over to your right."

"Thank you." Janel and Molly said in unison.

As the girls entered the house they looked around. When they entered the house from the front there was a huge living room with 20 or so sofas and a large fire place directly to the back of the room. It was like a huge cabin, to one side it said girls and then to the other there was a boys sign.

On one of the sofas was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and then there was a bot sitting next to her who had brown hair and brown eyes. They were deep into conversation, but the girl was polite enough to see them and introduce herself to both of them.

The girl noticed as the door shut in the front of the room, he head shot up and and she peered around the boys body.

"Hi, you must be the new girls, I am Chelsea Quinn, and this is my friend Hunt Whitten, we are both 15 years old. And you are?"

"Oh I am Janel McKensie and this is my cousin Molly Orr, I'm 14 and she is 17." Janel and Molly both set down their luggage and shook the other teenagers hands.

"What position do you guys play?" Molly asked Chelsea and Hunt.

"Oh well Chelsea and I are both beaters, and you?" Hunt looked at Molly and Janel.

"Oh we are both Chasers, have you guys been here before?" Janel inquired.

"Well we have both been going here since our first year at Hogwarts, but we haven't gotten to play on the fields yet this year, supposedly they put in new goals, I am so excited to see what they look like." Chelsea and Hunt kept on talking about what the Quidditch was like at Hogwarts and how they have played with Harry Potter a lot but were both never on the team with him. They were supposedly in the house of Hufflepuff, but hadn't been on the team yet.

"Oh well, speaking of the famous Mr, Potter, here he is…our new celebrity." Hunt said this in a different and low mischevious voice.

Chelsea started to laugh as Harry came out of the boys half of the house. 

"Man, I remember that day, Snipe scared the crap out of me, remember how 'Mione kept on trying to show off and answer the questions and crap like that." Harry smirked and then Hunt and Chelsea stood up to introduce Janel and Molly to Harry.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Janel and Molly." Chelsea smile and Harry stuck out his hand for the girls to shake. Both of them stared blankly at Harry 's hand mostly from being excited but also because they had never expected to be excepted into a group at camp this quickly.

"Oh man sorry, you must be from America, yeah isn't this the way you guys do it? Waszzzzup?" Harry stuck out his hand palm up to the girls.

They immediately started laughing. "No man, that was sooo last year." Janel stated and then the girls both slapped his hand.

"Want me to show you girls around the campus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure!" Janel added in excitement. 

"No thanks Harry, I would like to set my stuff up." Molly added.

"Why don't I help you choose your bed and Janel can go with Harry, then later you can catch up with them after we are done?" Chelsea asked Molly.

"Sure that's great." Janel trusted her luggage into Molly's hand. Harry wrapped his arm around her and said, " My lady, please follow me to the Quidditch Fields." They both laughed and headed towards the doors.


	4. Camp

Chapter 4: Camp Set Up  
  
"So what's it like in the US?" asked Chelsea curiously.  
"Well it isn't much different than it is here.?" Molly replied.  
"Which bed do you want?"  
"How about the one by the window for Janel, she loves the sun and stuff. So what's up with you and Hunt are you guys like together?"  
"Heck no! He is like way immature!"  
"Ok so what does our trainer look like?"  
"Oh Oliver, he is a psycho about Quidditch, just ask Harry."  
"Was he the captain of his team at school?"  
"Yes he was."  
"Ok your all set up. You can go join Janel and Harry now."  
"Ok thank you for the help."  
"Don't mention it."  
  
When Molly was walking towards Janel and Harry she saw that they were talking to this gorgeous guy.  
"...ya I remember that time I was in the hospital wing and Hufflepuff beat us ."said Harry.  
"Oh hi Molly." Janel said with a big smile on her face.  
"Oliver this is Molly , she is Janel's cousin."  
"Hi Molly, how are you?" said Oliver.  
"I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm ..."  
"She is fine." Janel said elbowing Molly.  
"She thinks your gorgeous." Harry whispered to Oliver. Oliver laughed at this remark. Janel whispered something to Harry and his face lit up with a brilliant idea.  
"Well I better show Janel the rest of the camp. Bye Oliver." said Harry.  
"Hey what about me!?!" Molly yelled.  
"Oh opps. Hey Oliver why dint you show her around. I am sure she would rather hang out with you instead of 14 year olds."  
"Ok why not." said Oliver.  
  
Later when everyone was back....  
"Hey everyone! If you don't know me my name is Oliver Wood and I am your captain and coach. Those of you that have had me as a captain before know that I don't give up. If we loose then we practice five times as hard the next practice. If we win we practice 6 times as hard so we win again. I don't tolerate goofballs if you mess around and don't take it seriously then don't expect to stay in this cabin for long." The cabin was silent . Everyone except Harry had a scared look on his face.  
"I was joking, mostly. Lets go eat now."  
"Hey Molly do you want to come sit by me at dinner?"  
"Sure why not." Molly said, she looked back at her cousin and gave her a "thank god for this" smile. Right after she did that someone came running in yelling," Sorry I am late, my plane got delayed!" the stranger said.  
"Who are you?" Oliver asked.  
"I am Sam."  
"Ok hi Sam and welcome to the cabin."  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
Later after Dinner....  
"Ok now that Oliver is preoccupied with Molly lets have some fun!" said Chelsea," Everyone in the girls part."  
"Lets play truth or Dare!" said Janel.  
"Yea." Everyone yelled. 


	5. Truth or Dare

This chapter is written by Mirkwoodslady293

Chapter #5

In the girls' dormitories Janel was sitting on her bed with Harry, Chelsea, Sam, and Hunt were sitting on Chelsea's bed. And Katie Bell was sitting on her bed in the corner of the room reading "Howarts, A History". Katie was really quiet and didn't like to be very social.

"Okay, can't we do some kissing, come on we have done every dare possible. Like, we've been streaking, humping the bed posts, and the strip teases." Harry said whiningly.

"Okay Harry we get it." Chelsea stopped him before he kept on rattling on about how much they had done.

"I think we should do kissing, it would be a lot better, this is getting pretty boring." Janel added.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Yelled Sam. Sam jumped up off of Chelsea's bed and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Janel, truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" Janel shot back.

"Okay… I dare you to kiss Harry." Sam started to crack up and then he ran back over to Chelsea's bed. Hunt turned around to face Sam and congratulated him on finally getting the two to kiss. They had been flirting the whole evening.

"Okay." Harry started to turn red and slowly leaned over to Janel who was sitting across from him. Slowly Janel leaned into the kiss; it wasn't a little kiss either. It lasted for awhile, finally Chelsea broke the silence.

"Ohhhh, did I see tongue." Chelsea teased.

"It's not like you and Hunt haven't done more than that!" Harry shot back. Chelsea stuck out her tongue as Hunt turned red, and Sam who was sitting between the both of them kept on looking back and forth enjoying the pandemonium he had caused.

"Whew, Harry, looks you should embark on a little game of 7 minutes in heaven!" Katie looked up from her book and started to joke with him.

But Harry took it seriously, "okay where is bottle, lets go." Harry got up from Janel's bed and ran out of the room to look for a bottle. While he was gone everybody else got up off from their beds and sat on the floor, except for Katie who still sat in the corner reading her book.

Harry came running back into the room with a glass bottle. He carefully sat the bottle down on the ground and then started to spin it. But nobody saw Chelsea nod her head in approval to Katie who in turn took out her wand from her back pocket, muttered something and then gave it a little swish at the same time.

Conveniantly it landed on Janel, she smiled and turned red and Harry took her hand and then lead her to the huge walk in closet that all of the girls used.

3 Minutes later…

"Well, it was very nice of you Oliver to show me around the camp." Molly smiled at Oliver, she was staring up at him, he was quite a bit taller than her by at least 6 inches.

"Anytime, I guess I'll see you tomorrow bright and early ready for practice?" Oliver questioned her as she stared back up at him.

"Sure." Molly smiled and then Oliver leaned down and his lips just barely touched hers, it wasn't a quick little elementary kiss, but a romantic kiss. Molly was about to turn around and walk into her room when she heard something.

"Yayayayayah!" Hunt yelled puching his fist up into the air.

Chelsea shoved him in the side, " Shut the hell up Hunt, you know that boys aren't supposed to be in the girls room after 9." But she said it just a little too loud.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this again this year. Doesn't it get old doing the same dares with the same people each year?" Oliver had put on his serious face and was practically scaring the shit out of Sam and Chelsea, Hunt was sitting off to the side just about to laugh.

"Well 'Mr. High and Mighty' isn't looked down upon to be going out with a student when you are a captain?" Hunt looked back at Oliver with challenging stare.

"Well, yes, but I am the captain of this house and I make the rules for **_this_** house." Hunt started to laugh, because he knew that even though Oliver was a very demanding Quidditch coach he was very loose on house rules.

"Okay, but where is Harry?" Oliver took Molly's hand and then led her over to the closet. Katie looked over her book and stifled a giggle.

Oliver knocked loudly on the door. 

"Man, has it already been 7 minutes?" Harry yelled out towards the door, inside they could hear a lot of shifting around and everybody out side of the closet was laughing loudly that Harry and Janel was wondering what was happening outside.

Harry opened the door and stepped out, his clothes were all rumpled and his hair was messier than usual. Janel looked just as bad as Harry, her red hair was almost falling out of her ponytail and her shirt was missing two of the tops buttons.

"Shit!" Harry whispered under his breath, "how are you Oliver, it is a nice night to be playing a little game of 7 minutes in heaven" Harry face was red and Janel had her head buried into Harry's shirt.

"I'm sure you guys were in heaven," Molly muttered under her breath

"Well, I don't know." Oliver turned to Molly and looked at her in the face.

"Sure, why not." Molly said.

Oliver, Molly, Harry, Janel, and even Katie moved over to form a circle around the bottle.

"Okay, captain first!" Hunt added playfully.

Oliver glared back at Hunt and took the bottle and spun it around. Slowly after several spins it finally landed on Katie, Katie squealed with delight and then instantly turned red, relizing what she had done.

"I don't think a captain should be playing this game, I don't really care if you guys play this as long as it doesn't get out of this room and it doesn't go any further than a little bit of fun." Oliver was about to get up when Chelsea added, "No Oliver, you aren't going to back out on this one, plus since you are the captain I think that you should get an extra 7 minutes!" Everybody cheered except for Molly who sat quietly slowly backing out of the circle of friends.

Oliver got up and then waited for Katie to step in front of him and slowly followed her into the closet. 

hey guys thanks for reading please review! 

Peace, Love, and Elf Ears

~Mirkwoodslady293~


	6. Problems

Chapter 6:  
  
"Look Molly its better that he went in there with Katie instead of you. I mean you have Gary back at home." Janel whispered to Molly with a concerned look on her face.  
"I guess your right," Molly replied, her eyes were starting to water .Janel looked at her and realized how hurt she was and gave her a hug.  
"Hey Love Machine seven minutes are up." Hunt yelled. When they said that Oliver came out immediately and mouthed Finally so Katie couldn't see. Everyone started cracking up.  
"Well looks like it is Katie's turn." Chelsea said.  
"I think I will pass! You can have my turn Chels."  
"Ok," She gave the bottle a big spin hoping it wouldn't land on anyone," Who is going to be the luck fella for me." she added playfully. Looking around she could see that Sam and Hunt were eyeing the bottle carefully.  
"Its on Hunt." Harry said. Sam looked very disappointed. Hunt took Chelsea's hand and pulled her into the closet with him.  
"Everyone I have an announcement to make," Katie said," as you all know I went into the closet with Oliver and now I am his new girlfriend!" Everyone had an astonished look on their face, but the person who was most surprised was Oliver. He looked at Molly who looked very mad and then at Katie who looked very excited. Molly got up and left the game and went to the living room. Janel quickly followed , Oliver attempted to get up but Janel gave him a 'I dare you to come' stare so he just sat down. Katie quickly took his hand. They all could hear crying and sniffling but they didn't dare get up. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there they finally went to the closet.  
"Times up you guys." Oliver said.  
"Ok hold on." Hunt said. Finally when they came back out Chelsea's hair was completely down and a frizz ball, and Hunt looked like he had just been in a wind storm, his hair was a huge mess and his shirt was unbuttoned.  
"I think we all should go to bed." Oliver said. Everyone got up willingly and went to their beds or dormitories. Right after all the boys were out Janel came in closely followed by Molly who's eyes were puffy and red.  
"Look you don't have to be jealous of me and Oliver you should be happy." Katie said meanly.   
"Shut the hell up Katie you don't have a clue what your talking about." Janel shot back.  
"Yes I do . I am much older than you and I know more about this than you."  
"Ya but you don't know what your talking about when it comes to my cousin."  
" Oh what's wrong does itty bitty Molly want two guys and she cant get them."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP KATIE YOU WANT OLIVER AND YOU CANT GET HIM, HE HATES YOU. LOOK AT THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU. HE THINKS YOUR SCUM ON THE BOTTOM OF HIS SHOE. HE THINKS YOUR A PILE OF DOG SHIT!". Right after Janel said that she felt a fist punch her in her eye.  
"Shut the fuck up you bitch."  
"You need therapy Katie." Chelsea yelled.  
"Shut up all of you!" Katie said while she was running out of the room.  
"Oh Janel I am so sorry." Molly said.  
"That's ok , how bad does it look?"  
"Um I think it might be black."  
"Oh great, can I get some ice."  
"Sure I will get Oliver." Chelsea said.  
"No don't I can take care of it." Molly said. She mumbled some words and a ice pack came through the door.  
"Put this on you eye," Molly said, "how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Six."  
"Close enough."  
  
The next day......  
"Gosh my eye hurts really bad." Janel said.  
"It looks really bad too." Chelsea said.  
"Can we all shut up I am trying to sleep!" Molly said.  
"Where is Katie?" Chelsea asked.  
"Probably in Oliver's bed , I mean they are a "couple" now." Molly said coldly.  
"Everyone get up and be ready for practice." Oliver shouted.  
  
At Practice.......  
"Ok everyone everything that happened last night will not be mentioned at practice." Oliver said."Ok I want everyone to fly 20 laps around the field on my whistle, Beep."  
That's how the rest of practice went , he drilled everyone until dinner.  
  
At Dinner.....  
"Oliver honey come sit by me." Katie said in a very unattractive voice.  
"Umm... I have to sit by the other coach's and find out what they are doing at their practices." Oliver said.  
"Looks like you have nobody to sit with now." Janel yelled across the room.  
"So what exactly happened to your eye." Harry asked curiously.  
"Well I was yelling at Katie and she obviously got upset and punched me. I mean you should have heard what she was saying to Molly it was bad."  
"I have an idea on how we can get her back!" Harry said with excitement.  
"Ok tell me after dinner."  
"Molly can I talk to you?" Sam asked.  
"Sure," she went to go sit by him," what's up?"  
"Well I know you like Oliver and I like Chelsea so I was thinking maybe we could help each other out."  
"Ya know what that's a good idea, its a deal."  
"Great." 


	7. Revenge

Chapter 7:  
"Hey Janel wake up!" Harry yelled.  
"No, I am too tired."  
"Come on, its gonna happen in a minute." Harry said. Right after he said that he heard rummaging, a bang, and a very loud cursing. Within a minute Janel came out with very messy hair and some clothes on.  
"I still need to take a shower and brush my hair and stuff."  
"You look fine." Harry said to Janel with a smile. Janel smiled back and looked out the cabin window. She saw Katie Bell with a horror struck look on her face. Janel's eyes followed Katie's glance and saw her pink fluffy underwear on the flag pole, right under that was her orange bra with bunny print.  
"I am so good!" Janel told Harry.  
"You are." Harry replied. By then Katie was climbing up the flag pole trying to get her stuff down.  
"Hey what are you guys looking at?" Molly asked sleepily. As she looked out the window she started cracking up.  
"It was Janel's idea," Harry told her," the next one is my turn."  
"I am going to go get ready for breakfast ok. I will see you there." Janel told Harry. She turned around and he gave her a hug while Hunt was coming out of the boys dorm.  
"Hey Harry, you like Janel?" Hunt asked.  
"Ya, she is so awesome."  
"Are you still going out with Cho?"  
"Ya, shit Hunt what am I supposed to do?"  
"Well you could just not tell Janel, but you would have to make sure everyone at this camp who goes to Hogwarts wont tell her."  
"Ya, can you help me with that?"  
"Sure ."  
  
Practice....  
"Hey Mckensie, I know that you did that to my stuff this morning." said Katie.  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Janel snapped back.  
"I just want you to know that next time I am going to tell Oliver."  
"Oh I am scared now!"  
"Grow up."  
"Why don't you take your own advice." Janel said. Right after she said that Oliver walked in and Katie ran up and gave him a hug while glaring at Janel.  
"Katie get off," He said trying to whisper," Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good nights rest because this will be a hard practice." Oliver said. When he said that everyone groaned very loudly.  
  
At Dinner....  
"Who is that gorgeous guy Janel is talking to?" Molly asked Chelsea.  
"I don't know, he isn't in our cabin though." Chelsea replied. Janel started to come over to them.  
"Hey you guys."  
"Oh hi Janel." Chelsea said.  
"How is everyone this evening?"  
"Look do we have to beat it out of you!" Molly said.  
"Yes, but I will tell you anyways. His name is Draco Malfoy, he is a seeker, he has gorgeous blue eyes."  
"AND!!" they said in unison.  
"And he just said that he thought he had already met every gorgeous girl in this camp, and then he saw me and wanted to meet me."  
"I so cant believe you, you get here and met Harry then a while later you meet another. How do you do it?!?" asked Chelsea.  
"I'm not the only one meeting people, Molly's met Oliver." Janel said in a know-it-all-voice.  
"Look just shut-up about it ok!" Molly snapped back.  
"Ok ok." They ate the rest of their dinner with a very uneasy silence until..  
"Excuse me everyone......Excuse Me...Everyone Please Be QUIET! Thank you. I just wanted to tell everyone that the Welcome Back Dance is on Saturday in two weeks. You are allowed to have dates but no-one from other camps. Well go back to you frolicking." The camp owner said. There was a pause for maybe three seconds and then everyone started talking and yelling excitedly.  
"Geese I didn't know they had a dance here!" Molly said while she glanced down at Oliver.  
"Well it is so much fun, there's dancing and then at the end there are a whole bunch of parties after in some cabins. Hopefully Oliver will let us have one." Chelsea said.  
"What do people do at the parties?" Janel asked.  
"Well If we can have one we will have to get Oliver to go down to Hogsmede and get us some butterbeer, lots of candy and food. So there is eating dancing, games, and of course making out."  
"Sounds like a bunch of fun," Said Harry as he overheard their conversation,  
" Janel I would like to talk to you later ok."  
"Ok, that's cool how about tomorrow after practice you can walk with me to dinner and talk to me then." replied Janel.  
"Ok I cant wait," he said with a wink," well I will let you guys get back to your conversation. Bye."  
"Bye!" they all said at once.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh Janel you know what that means." Said Molly.  
"No duh!!! I cant believe this its sooo exciting!!! But who are you guys gonna go with?"  
"Well I think Chelsea will probably go with Hunt." Molly said while she was laughing.  
"You guys are so immature. So what if I go with Hunt, he will probably hopefully just want to go as friends." Chelsea said.  
"Lets go back to the cabin and pick out what to wear!" suggested Janel.  
"Sure that would be fun." said Chelsea. They both got up and started walking away.  
"Hey Molly are you coming or not?" Janel asked.  
"Yea sure whatever I'm coming." Molly said as she forced herself to look away from Oliver.  
"Good then come on!!" Chelsea said. 


End file.
